Something Like You
by Dee0610
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were high school sweethearts. Now five years later, Troy is in the NBA and Gabriella is a teacher. Will love be reborn between the two after all these years? Or will the time apart keep them apart for good? Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!! This is going to be my first HSM fanfic!! The first chapter is short, I'm warning you. BUT I promise that future ones will not be that way. This is just a chapter to set up the story and explain the title of the story. I do not own the song...N Sync does, and it is titled Something Like You off of their Celebrity CD. Anyways... this isn't a songfic. Just pointing that out there. I hope that you guys like it. I should have another chapter up by tonight. I'm sorry if I don't get to, but I'm working really hard on it. So read, enjoy, and then review!!! They make me happy and make me get chapters out faster!!! SOOO on with they story!

* * *

**Something Like You- Chapter One**

Troy Bolton looked at his girlfriend of three years and knew that tonight would be a night that he would remember for the rest of his life.

'_**What did I ever do to deserve her? She's everything I ever wanted or needed and one hundred times more,**_' he thought. Then a familiar song came to his mind and he started singing it aloud to her sleeping form.

_So many times, I thought I had it in my hands,_

_But just like grains of sand,_

_Love slipped through my fingers,_

_And so many nights I asked the lord above,_

_Please make me lucky enough_

_To find a love that lingers._

In Troy's mind, that's what his love life had seemed like. He was popular and could have had any girl that he wanted to in school. But he just wanted something more meaningful in a relationship. Not just someone who liked him for his popularity.

_Something keeps telling me,_

_That you could be my answered prayer,_

_You must be heaven sent I swear, cause,_

Then that night at the ski lodge. He knew that from the moment that they started singing, she was his answered prayer. Her voice had captivated him before he even looked at her face. He always told her that that a side bonus. And when she came to East High, he knew for sure, with all his heart that she was the one.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak,_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak,_

_Could it be true, is this what God has meant for me,_

_Cause baby I can't believe,_

_That something like you could happen to me._

Gabriella stirred lightly at his singing. His voice was so calming and reassuring to her. She loved to hear him sing. Especially this song. She looked into his eyes as he continued.

_Girl in your eyes, I feel you fire burn,_

_All your secrets I will learn,_

_Even if it takes forever,_

_With you by my side,_

_I can handle anything,_

_I don't care what tomorrow brings_

_As long as we're together_

Both of their hearts ached at that verse. For them it no longer held truth. Tomorrow both of them would be heading to opposite sides of the country for college. She was going to NYU and him to USC. Troy was going on a full ride for basketball and Gabriella was going on a full ride for theater.

_My heart is telling me, _

_That you could be my answered prayer,_

_I know it more each time we touch_

Even though they were going to be so far apart, they were going to try it. Even as busy as they were going to be, they were going to try and make it as a couple. Nothing was going to tear them apart if they couldn't help it.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak,_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak,_

_Could it be true, is this what God has meant for me,_

_Cause baby I can't believe, that something like you could happen to me._

Gabriella couldn't help but let her tears fall. She had heard him sing this song before, but right now as they both laid in his bed, the words meant so much more.

_Something magical, something spiritual,_

_Something stronger than the two of us alone,_

_Something physical, something undeniable,_

_Nothing like anything that I've ever known,_

That night, they had done the most sacred thing in any relationship. They had made love for the first time, for either of them. And it had been wonderful. They always wanted their firsts to be with the one that they loved. They wanted it to be special. And now, as Troy sang, it made it all the more better.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak,_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak,_

_Could it be true, is this what God has meant for me_

_Cause baby I can't believe no oh whoa_

_That something like you,_

_That something like you could happen to me._

They laid in his bed the rest of the night, wondering what the future would bring. Not really wanting the night to ever end. But they made a pact, that no matter how hard it was, they were going to make it for four years and that one day, they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

Troy embraced her and held her close before he finally whispered the last line of the song into her ear.

_I can't believe that you happened to me._

_

* * *

_There it is! I hope that you guys like it. Like I said, I'm working on the next chapter. Just so you know, I have about 12 more chapters of this written out, but they are ROUGH. So I need to get them to where I want them. So go and hit that little button down there and submit a review!!! The first person that leaves me a review will be used in the story!!! So there's a prize for reading!!

Dee


	2. Chapter 2

So here is my second chapter to Something Like You. I had it written last night, but it wasn't done like I wanted it. So I had to go and revamp it. I hope that you like it!!! OH! And props out to Calvin, who is going to be featured in the story. He was my first reviewer, so look out for his name in coming chapters! So go on!!! Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**Something Like You-Chapter 2**

_May 2012_

The busy streets of New York City were NOT going to stop Gabriella Montez from getting to where she needed to get on time. It was a very busy Saturday afternoon, and she had roughly 10 more minutes before she was late.

'_Crap, I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to make it to my own stinking college graduation. I'm going to kill my mother,_' she thought.

She would have been on time. She really would have. That is if her mom had shown up on time to pick up the boys so she could leave. She was supposed to have met her long time friend Ryan Evans ten minutes ago so that they could have gone together. But no.

Flashback:

_**"Xander! Drew! Are you almost ready? Nanna is going to be here any minute and I don't want to you two to give her any trouble!" she yelled from the kitchen of their small two bedroom apartment.**_

_**It was small, but it was home. Their home. And in a week, they would be gone, back in Albuquerque for a month or so before they headed to California where Gabi has gotten her first teaching job at the Los Angeles School for the Performing Arts. She was nervous to say the least, but excited as she started a new life with her boys and her mother.**_

_**Soon after, two beautiful twin boys raced down the stairs, one almost tripping on his shoelace as he came down. "Yes mommy!!!! We're weady!!! Cept Xander…he can't tie his shoe," her youngest by a minute Andrew said.**_

_**"Aww he can't? Well Xander come here. Mommy will help you," she said as she motioned her oldest to the couch where she had taken a seat. "Do you remember how I taught you to tie your shoes Xander?"**_

_**"No, I fowgot," he sadly said. Both of her boys were incredibly smart for their age. She wasn't at all surprised though that her kids often forgot how to do things. They weren't geniuses! Most kids don't start tying their own shoes till about four or five. They were only a little over three years old! She felt blessed that they were that advanced with their motor skills.**_

_**"It's okay! You'll get it, you just need practice. Okay so we make the bunny ears and cross the right behind the left and-"**_

_**"Bwing it thwew the hole!!!" he said excitedly.**_

_**"Yes! That's right! Good job Xander! Mommy's proud of you. No go get your clip on ties from you bottom drawer."**_

_**"Mommy, you look butiful. Wike a movie stawr," Drew said.**_

_**"Well thank you my handsome son! Now go get your tie!"**_

End Flashback-

Gabriella didn't live far from the campus, but it was so busy on the streets, that her usual 10 minute drive was taking longer than she wanted to. She was defiantly taking longer than she wanted to. Curse her mom for being late!!! But after being in this traffic, she couldn't blame her. She was supposed to have left with Ryan, who lived with them, but her mom hadn't gotten there yet, so she had to stay behind.

Finally after another five minutes, she got to Washington Square Park running to the area where she needed to be. The ceremony wasn't supposed to start for another hour, but they needed to run through some things and final instructions needed to be given. She found Ryan where they said they would meet.

"Hey! Where were you? You were supposed to be here like five minutes ago!" an enthused Ryan said.

"Sorry Ry, mom took forever to get there. I got here as fast as I could, but traffic is terrible today!"

"Yea, well when you have a huge graduation going on, this area tends to get a bit busy," he said.

"I know, but I'm just ready to do this! I can't believe we've made it here. It seems like only just yesterday, we were graduating high school. We've been through so much!"

"Yea we have. I'm glad that we could spend the last four years together Gabs. But I'm so ready to go HOME!" he exclaimed.

So was she. They both had already started packing their stuff into boxes. They were both going home in a few days, and she could hardly wait.

* * *

After what seemed like forever to Gabriella, her, the twins, her mother and Ryan's family, including Sharpay's husband Zeke, were at a local restaurant within walking distance of their apartment celebrating the commencement ceremony. 

They sat and just talked about random things like how everyone from the old gang was doing. Gabriella hadn't talked to anyone from back then except Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Taylor. She hadn't seen Troy since that night that they spent together almost five years ago. She didn't really like thinking on it too much. It only upset her and right now, she was where she wanted to be. With the friends and family that loved her the most.

* * *

After their late lunch, Gabi and her mom, along with the boys, walked through the streets of New York City making their way back home. Ryan went to take his family back to their hotel, and her mom was staying with them for the remainder of their time in NYC. As they walked through the streets, Gabriella remembered that she needed some more newspaper for the packing stuff. 

She stopped at the nearest news stand and picked up about four copies of the cheapest paper magazines that she could get and an issue of her favorite magazine People. She took one look at the people cover and stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth hanging open.

Right there on the front page was a large picture of none other than Troy Bolton himself. Star point guard of the Los Angeles Lakers.

She knew that he never finished school. He was drafted his junior year to play for them. But he never got playing time at first. Then a terrible injury to his fellow teammate caused Troy to have to step up and take charge.

She knew all of this. But it wasn't the picture that shocked her. It was what was written out beside it.

'_Lakers point guard Troy Bolton is about to be bachelor no more! More details inside!'_

Gabriella frantically opened the magazine, while her mother and the twins asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer them; she just kept flipping through the magazine until she found the main article.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was true. There was a four page spread on Troy and his future wife, pictures and all. Gabi didn't get to read the article before she passed out on the sidewalk.

* * *

There it is! I hoped that you guys liked it. I liked this version of the chapter better than what I had before. It didn't make a lot of sense then, so hopefully it does now. Thanks so all of you that have reviewed! You really made my day when I woke up this morning to see how many people have read it and how many reviews there were. It means a lot!! SO keep 'em coming, and I'll keep updating the story faster!!! 

Love You Guys!!!

Dee


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. You guys are totally awesome. I have never gotten so much response for a story before!!! You guys make me want to put these chapters out faster!!! So here's the next chapter of the story. And I did slow it down a bit and cleared some lingering questions! I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Something Like You- Chapter 3**

Troy Bolton was mad. No, Troy was _pissed_. He couldn't believe it. Angie lied to him. He was going to have to do some serious damage control. How could she have done this to him? He had already gotten several angry phone calls this morning and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

He sat in his living room staring at the magazine that his agent had brought him.

'_Lakers point guard Troy Bolton is about to be bachelor no more! More details inside!'_

He recalled the argument, more like the chewing out that he had gotten from his agent Barry.

Flashback:

'_**Troy! What the hell is this? You're engaged?" he yelled waking Troy up at an ungodly hour.**_

"_**Barry, what are you talking about? I'm not engaged. And will you quit yelling at me?? It's way to early for that." He groaned out.**_

"_**THIS IS WHAT I'M YELLING ABOUT!!" he screamed and threw the magazine at Troy. **_

_**Troy groaned in pain at having a magazine being thrown at him but his pain quickly turned into anger when he saw the front cover of the latest People magazine. **_

"_**Oh no. I can't believe that she did that. Barry I'm not engaged and I didn't propose to Angie. I was just helping her out with a photo shoot and I'm guessing that she sold this story to them. I never even had this interview!" he exclaimed. **_

"_**For your sake you better hope that's what it is. You need to talk to her right now. So get your lazy ass up and shower and get ready. You need to clear all this up, and we're going to set up a Lakers Conference later so that you can publicly announce that you are NOT engaged. Let me tell you about the ass chewing that I got from the people with the team…"**_

End Flashback:

He had talked to Angie, and it wasn't very pretty. It mainly consisted of an angry yelling Troy and a very loud weeping Angie. Needless to say, they were over, before anything had really happened with the two. They had only been dating for a few months so there was no way that Troy was even ready to get in that kind of relationship.

He remembered the first time that he even met Angie…

Flashback:

_**Troy was nervous. This was only the most important game of his life. If they won tonight, Hello Playoffs! And if he didn't, Goodbye Career. So he was putting absolutely everything he had into this game against the Utah Jazz. **_

_**There was only one minute left in the final quarter and they were down by three. He had to make at least a three pointer to tie up this game and send it into overtime. So he was really concentrating hard. **_

_**He knew this game. This was the game he'd been playing his entire life. The game that he loved. He thought about his sophomore year of high school when the Wildcats were at the championship and he scored the winning basket. He had never felt more alive in his life. Except when he had sang with Gabi for the callbacks. **_

_**Troy shook the memory out of his mind. He had to focus. He passed the ball to his teammate Chad Danforth, then ran around the other side of the three point line. His other teammate Gary, set up a screen and Troy made his shot. The guy that was guarding him slapped his wrist as soon as the ball left his hand, but Troy knew it was money. He made the shot and was given a free throw opportunity because of the foul. **_

_**He got up to the line, and was congratulated by his teammates. He felt so good! He knew that he had to make these, and he was 6 for 6 on free throws. Big mistake on the guy who was guarding Troy. He was so sure that he was going to make this shot. **_

_**He got into his usual stance, dribbled a few times, closed his eyes and then made the shot. He didn't have to open them to know that he had made it. He could just hear the crowd cheering to know that he had made it. **_

_**There was only 20 seconds left on the clock, but that still left The Jazz enough time to score. Now Troy had to keep his d up. He had been preparing for a long time for this game. He knew that he had to keep up with this guy, or they could lose. **_

'_**Gotta get my get my head in the game…' he started humming. He didn't know why, but singing that cheesy song from so long ago always helped when it was go time. And now, he felt unstoppable. **_

_**He got his head on straight, and gave it his all. He was going to go to the playoffs this year no matter what. He could sense it, feel it in his blood. He wanted this more than anything he'd ever wanted anything in his life. **_

_**Number 24 set the play up, just like they had a few seconds ago, but this guy was not going to make it. He stunk at shooting threes, where as Troy was excellent. He shot and missed. His teammate was there to get the rebound. **_

_**And that was it. They had won just like that. Barely making it out alive. He knew that tonight, there would be a celebration. But he was already contemplating whether or not he should go. **_

_**He already knew what to expect at Lakers post game parties, even if they lost. There was always some slutted up girl who wanted to catch his attention. But it never worked. Lots of girls asked him who the special girl was that had his attention.**_

_**He just shrugged and said no one.**_

_**In all truth, it never sat real well how IT went about. He really did love Gabi, and he had done everything he could to not cheat and be faithful to her. But she had done it.**_

_**Out of the blue came that last call. One that will forever be etched into his head. He couldn't forget it even if he had tried. **_

_**They had only been gone to school for a month when she had called to break up with him. She said that it was just too hard for her to do this. She didn't know what it was like here and she had wanted him to be happy and hang out with his new friends. **_

_**But that was just it. He wasn't having fun. He was miserable without her and when she called to break up with him, she broke his heart. But he respected her wishes and never called her, e-mailed her, or texted her ever again. That was what she wanted, and at that point in time, he wanted to respect her wishes. He thought that maybe if he did, then she would come back to him somehow. **_

_**But she didn't and he was never right after that. **_

_**Chad had tried to get him to go out but with no luck. All Troy ever did was study or practice basketball. He can't say that he didn't try his derndest to get better. **_

_**Look at where he was now. **_

_**But eventually, after he realized that she wasn't coming back to him, he started hanging out with friends on weekends. He never messed around with anyone though. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though they were done, he still felt as if he was being unfaithful to her. **_

_**But tonight, he decided to put all of that behind him now. He was an adult, A star none the less. He could have any girl that he wanted, so he decided that night, that he was going to try and meet someone. Maybe not tonight exactly, but one day soon, he would. **_

_**It just so happened that that night at the club that team went to Angie was there. And needless to say they hit it off great. He knew that she was just some girl, but apparently, she felt something else. **_

End Flashback:

Troy rubbed his eyes. This was the first time in a very long time that he had thought about the break up. For a long time, he didn't even know why he started dating Angie in the first place.

'Right. Cause she was there and you were heart broken,' he thought. "I wonder how she's doing? She's graduating today. Maybe I should call her," he said aloud.

He looked at the invitation on his coffee table. Ryan had sent him one a few weeks back with a note saying that he had hoped that Troy could come. But he had a game, and there was no way that he would have been able to make it out to New York.

"Nah. I'm sure that I'll see her one day, and that we'll see each other and everything will be okay. I think that I'm going to go home next week and visit mom. Maybe I'll see her there. Ryan did say that they were heading home right after graduation," he said to no one.

Troy thought about it, and the thought of seeing her again, made him feel something that he hadn't felt in a while. He did want to see all his friends again too. So he made up his mind and decided that this time next week, he was going to be in Albuquerque, New Mexico with his family and friends, catching up and living it up like the good 'ol days.

* * *

**

* * *

Just a note for those of you over at **

This fanfic does get posted over there under the fanfic forum, and it does get updated faster there too. SO, for those of you with special access, you can go there and be the first to read it!! Keep on leaving me feedback!!!

Love You Guys!!!

Dee


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that this took so long to post!!! I was having some major issues with this chapter. I rewrote it twice before I finally settled on what is here now. I really hope that you guys enjoy it!! OH and my review winner's name is in this chapter!!! Look out for Calvin! He's important to the story!

* * *

**Something Like You- Chapter 4**

"Hey mommy? Are we there yet?" an eager Alexander asked.

Gabriella sighed. "No sweetie, for the millionth time, no we are not there yet. We still have about 30 more minutes before we land," she said.

"Oh... Does that mean we're almost there?"

Gabi let out a groan of frustration. For the past hour, Xander had been constantly asking her if they were almost home. And she was getting really tired of it.

She loved her two boys to death, but Xander had to be the most annoying of the two. She just replied with a yes and he was content with that. She sighed and turned to the row of seats behind her and smiled. There was Drew asleep on Ryan's arm and Ryan was leaning back on his seat with headphones in his ear.

Ryan Evans. She didn't know what she would have done without him these past four years. She would have been completely lost and probably afraid. He was there through it all with her. Through the good and the bad.

Especially the bad. Even after she was left alone with the twins, with no where to go and bills up to the ceiling. He had taken her in and he had let them stay in his far too large apartment.

It had only been too large because, well his roommate had died. In the same wreck that had killed the boys father.

Gabi went into a trance like state as she remembered what had happened.

Flashback:

"_**Hey boys, get ready! You're going to go stay with Uncle Ryan for a little bit while mommy and daddy go out," she yelled.**_

_**Alexander David and AndrewJames had just turned three and they were able to hold conversation with both Gabi and their father. They were living in an apartment a little farther from campus, but it suited the four of them. **_

_**They were happy, and it took her a long time to actually realize it. She had been so distraught about how her current situation came to be, that she hadn't allowed herself to be actually happy. **_

_**She had met Calvin Gomez only a month after she had been at NYU. He was in one of her intro acting classes and they were partnered up to do a small scene from a play of their choice. They had instantly agreed that they were going to do something from the play "Three Days of Rain" by Richard Greenburg.**_

_**They play had held a spot in both of their hearts so they decided to do a scene from the second act, where Lina and Ned where stuck in the apartment and shared an intimate moment during their three days of rain. **_

_**At first Gabi was a little hesitant on doing that scene, but then thought, 'Why not? It's not like Troy is here…or like he even calls lately…'**_

_**So they spent a lot of time together, hanging out, or working on their scene. And when Calvin had asked her if she would go to a party with him one week, she gladly accepted.**_

_**Needless to say, that was the night that had changed her life entirely. **_

_**Both she and Calvin had gotten drunk, and they had sex. And she got pregnant. She was really upset not only at the fact that she was pregnant, but she had cheated on Troy, and the day that she found out, she called him to break up with him. **_

_**She couldn't live with herself if she kept him strung on a wire if she wasn't going to tell him that she was pregnant. He probably would've broken it off with her if he knew the truth so she decided to feed him some lie about how she wasn't there knowing what was going on and that he needed to hang out with his friends there. **_

_**She didn't pick up the phone when he tried to call her, and she instantly deleted any text messages or e-mails that he had sent. She wanted to spare him the heart ache of him knowing that she was carrying someone else's child and thought that it would be easier this way. **_

_**When she did tell Calvin, he was, well, a little shocked. He had never been that careless in his life! But he swore to her that they were going to make it and that the baby was going to be raised with love. **_

_**It took her by surprise when she realized how quickly she became smitten with him. He was quite the gentleman, but he had his fun side too. There was undeniable chemistry between the two, and everyone, including his roommate Ryan Evans saw it. So when she had asked him not to say anything to anybody from East High (including Sharpay) he just shook his head and told her not to worry about it at all. He was happy that she was happy and he wasn't going to ruin it for her by blabbing it out to the world. **_

_**When the couple had gone to their appointment to determine the sex of the baby, they where shocked to see that they were having not one baby but two! Baby boy two had apparently been hiding when the first sonogram was taken. **_

_**Later that day, Calvin had asked her if she wanted to get an apartment together. She told him she had to think about, it was a big step in their relationship. After a few days, she had told him yes, and they moved in together. **_

_**It had all seemed like bliss really. She felt like things were looking up. She had the twins and they were a family. She never thought about how Troy was doing. At least not often.**_

_**Whenever she did, she would sit and cry for hours. Sometimes she would cry herself to sleep. And Calvin understood. He knew that their carelessness had caused them to break up, so he just held her and let her cry. He was so good to her, and after her little "fits of crying" she would usually feel better. It had really hit her hard when the boys were born. She was upset for days until Calvin knocked some sense into her and told her that she needed to stick it out for the twins. And eventually she did.**_

_**And here they were. They had never married or gotten engaged, but Gabi had the feeling that tonight was going to be the night that Calvin proposed. He had been acting kind of weird the past couple of days and when she asked Ryan about it, he just grinned and said that she'd find out soon. **_

_**Calvin was taking her out for dinner at some fancy restaurant. He had told her to look really nice, so she was running around the apartment trying to get her self ready as well as the boys. **_

_**Andrew and Alexander were in their room on the floor playing with some toys when she was finally done getting ready. She grabbed their bag of "in case of emergencies" which held extra clothes and some of their favorite DVDs and they all walked out of the apartment so that they could get a cab and go to Ryan's apartment. **_

_**She left them there and went to the restaurant where Calvin was waiting.**_

"_**You're late!" he said with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**I'm sorry! The boys were being fussy and I was trying to get them and myself ready at the same time and,"**_

_**Calvin cut her off. "Gabs. It's ok. I'm only joking," Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. "But you are late," he added with a grin.**_

_**Gabriella just smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better. Even if he was just "causing" her grief. Calvin pulled out her chair, just like a gentleman and helped her into her seat. They casually talked for a while after they had eaten and waited for dessert. **_

_**Gabi was starting to think that maybe it was just her imagination running away with her about the whole engagement thing. That was until she got her dessert and the house band came and started playing on of their favorite songs, Paso a Paso by Luis Fonsi. It was in Spanish, and Calvin sang it to her often and was doing so now. She looked at her chocolate cake and saw that there on top of on of the chocolate covered strawberry's was the most beautiful ring she had seen in her life. **_

_**As Calvin started to get down on one knee and took the ring from the cake, he sang to her the chorus.**_

_Paso a paso  
Mirando hacia adelante  
Paso a paso  
Todo se cura con amor  
La noche pasará  
Y paso a paso aprenderás, a ser más fuerte  
Y yo iré contigo_

_**Tears started to stream down her face. Those words held so much meaning to her, and now that he was singing it to her made it all the more better.**_

_**Calvin had stopped singing, but the violin and guitar kept playing. The whole restaurant was looking at the two, some with tears in their eyes, some with smiles on their faces. "Gabs, I know that these past three years have been rough on you. But I have fallen so in love with you. I know that our love is going to carry us through whatever comes our way. Paso a paso. Step by step, we'll make it through. Gabriella Montez, do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world? Marry me?"**_

_**The whole place had stopped what they were doing. Waiting for her reaction. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes. There was so much love in them. She knew then at that moment that it would be alright. She nodded and silently said yes over and over. The band had just finished the song and the whole restaurant was on their feet, cheering and giving applause. **_

_**Gabi leaned in and kissed Calvin softly on the lips. This was the happiest day of her life.**_

_**She didn't know that what seemed to be the happiest day ever, would quickly turn into the worst. **_

_**After they had finished their romantic dinner, they got into Calvin's car and headed back to Ryan's place. **_

_**It had all seemed so fast, that Gabi didn't even have time to process it all. One minute, they were talking about the blissful night and the next, a car ran a red light and crashed into their car. **_

End flashback-

Gabriella snapped back into reality by the seat belt warning and buckled her and Xander's belts.

"Mommy? Why are you crying? Why is you so sad?" he asked.

She didn't even realize that she had damp tears on her face. She hadn't thought about that night in months, partially because she didn't remember it. It was the first time since the accident, in which she escaped with only a broken arm and some bruises, that she remembered the engagement. That accident cost her the life of her future husband. Some idiot that had robbed two boys of a father. Robbed her of love.

"Nothing, baby. I'm just a little scare of landing," she lied.

"Is okay mommy. I here. I pwotect you," he said flashing her a toothy grin.

"Aww thank you sweetie. I know you'll protect me," she said as she kissed Xander on the forehead.

Soon after they landed, Gabriella, the twins, Ryan and her mother, made their way to Maria's home, the place where Gabriella had all of her high school memories. Ryan went to stay with his parents after helping Gabi and the boys settle in and ate dinner with them.

Gabi tucked the boys in their temporary room and said goodnight. She then went to her old room and looked around and looked at the pictures on her desk. Everything had been left in its original place. She looked at the biggest picture on it. It was a prom picture of her and Troy their senior year. She carried the frame to her bed. She lay there and looked at it for a long time reminiscing about high school until sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

So there it is! I hope that it was worth the wait!!! There will be some links to Gabi's ring and to what she wore that night on my profile page. The song that I picked out, man. There is quite a story behind it. If you don't know and want to know, email me and ask…It's a really sweet song. Anyways, that was by far the hardest chapter I've ever written. It might make some of you mad, but it has to go this way!! This is supposed to be Troyella isn't it?? Well leave me reviews!!! I love them and they get me to write faster!! 


	5. Chapter 5

So here it is. Please don't throw things at me! After what seemed like forever, lol, is chapter 5! I've been super busy this summer and I've had half of this chapter written for about a month now, but I didn't know how I wanted to finish the chappie. So I'm really sorry to all of you guys who have wanted an update. I felt really bad that I went so long without and update, but I will start getting the chapters out sooner! So here it is!!

Oh! And I just realized that I never put up a disclaimer on this, but I do not own any of the HSM characters. Only the ones that I made up and the couple of posters of Zac Efron that are up in my room. Lol.

* * *

**Something Like You-Chapter 5**

Troy woke up late Saturday afternoon, refreshed as ever. He loved being home. He didn't have anything to do when he visited, so he took the opportunity to sleep in late. Besides playing basketball, sleeping was his favorite thing to do.

He never really got jet lag, but for some reason, he slept for a long time. He didn't realize that he had slept over ten hours. 'Man what is wrong with me? I guess the jet lag is finally catching up with me,' he thought. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed before going downstairs.

"Hey sleepy head! Are you feeling okay? You slept for a really long time," his mother Jackie Bolton asked. She gave him a worried look and patted him on the back.

"Yea, I'm fine. I guess it was jet lag. So what's for lunch? I'm starving," he yawned.

"You always are!" she said in a joking manner. "I made that chicken salad that you always liked. It's in the fridge."

"Thanks ma. You always take care of me," he smiled as he walked to the refrigerator.

"That's my job. So how's everything been going with you? It's been far too long since we talked," she asked.

Troy stuck his head out from behind the door. "Mom, you make it seem like we haven't talked in years. We talked like a month ago and I talked to you for a little while when I told you I was coming to visit a few days ago," he said, a slight annoyance in his voice.

"But a lot can happen in a month. And besides, we only talked for a few minutes the other day. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You are my only child and I just want to make sure you're doing okay."

Troy shut the door and instantly felt bad for having a little bit of an attitude. "Sorry mom. I guess I'm letting the tiredness get to me. But I'm doing good," he said as he walked to the cabinet to get a plate. "I've been really busy with practices and such. It's been keeping me on my toes." Troy started to put some of the salad on his plate when his mom asked him,

"So how's Angie?" she asked, her head down.

He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked intently at his mother. He was trying to figure out if she was asking because she hadn't heard what happened or if she wanted to know details. "Um, well she's ok I guess. You mean you haven't heard?"

"No I heard. I think the whole world heard Troy. I just can't think of why you didn't tell us first. I mean Troy you're getting married and-"

"Mom no, we are not getting married. I mean didn't you hear the rest of the story? I broke it of with her after she went and lied to the press. Everything in that magazine was completely fabricated by her. I mean yeah we took the pictures, but I thought that that was going to be part of a shoot she was doing for her portfolio," he said as he sat down at the table next to her.

"Barry woke me up at an ungodly hour and yelled at me about it. I talked to her and asked her about why she had done it. All she had to say was that she thought that a talk we had had meant that we were going to further our relationship. In the end, I broke it off with her. I told her that if she was going to go and do crazy things like that then we were done."

His mother looked at him with a sympathetic look. "Oh honey. I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Nah, don't worry about it. In all actuality, I don't think that me and her were going to last. See we were starting to drift apart, and all the things that I liked about her when we started to date weren't there anymore. It was going to end anyway. So you didn't watch the Lakers Conference?" he asked.

"No I didn't. What was it about?"

"Well Barry set it up. It was my formal apology on the whole issue and the announcement that we were officially done. It wasn't very long, and it was kind of on short notice so I don't blame you for not knowing," he said.

"Oh well then. Are you ok with it all? You did date her for a long time and I just want to know if you'll be alright."

Troy just sat there for a minute thinking about the whole situation. He hadn't really given it much thought. And now here he was in his parent's kitchen being asked if he was ok by his mother. No one had asked him that yet. Was he ok? He was mad about the fact that she lied to the whole world about their relationship, but he was kind of hurt that she had done it too.

After he thought about it for a little bit, he looked into his mother's worrying blue eyes. Eyes that Troy definitely inherited from her and then said, "You know what mom? I think that I'm going to be ok."

And he was. After all the anger and hurt that he went through, he realized that he was going to be ok. Life was going to go on for him and he would eventually find someone that he cared about and would care for him the same way and that spark they would have wouldn't die out after a few months. Maybe he'd find someone that that spark would maybe just last them a lifetime.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next day feeling very tired. She felt like something had been digging into her stomach all night, leaving her very uncomfortable. When she finally found the cause of her pain she let out a heavy sigh.

Troy. She hadn't seen him since she left for NYU. She kept having dreams during the night about seeing him again. That was also a source of her tiredness. The dreams caused her to toss and turn all night. Now that she was back here again, all the feelings of regret and shame came back to her.

Not that she regretted the boys. She loved them with all that she had in her, but it was her carelessness that caused her to break it off with Troy. In the months after Calvin had passed, she often thought about the what if's? What if I didn't have sex with Calvin that night? Would I still be with Troy and happy? What if Calvin and I didn't get in that wreck? Would we be married already and happy? What would Troy have thought if he found out that I was married?

Gabriella thoughts were interrupted when two little boys came running into her room.

"MAMA! MAMA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Eetz time fo bweakfast!! Nana and us made it!!" the both yelled at different times.

Gabi just looked at the two and smiled. "It is? So what did you guys make? Is it good?" she asked laughing her boys enthusiasm this early in the morning.

"Of cowse mommy! We made pamcakes and eggs and bacen and owange juice!" Drew said.

"Yea mama. We made it specially fo you! So come on!!" Xander said grabbing her arm and yanking her out of bed. Drew grabbed her other arm and they led her downstairs. For as small as they were, they were pretty strong!

The smell of pancakes and bacon hit her nose as soon as she left the room. It really did smell good. As they made their way to the kitchen Gabi asked the boys how they slept. They both answered her with a very loud "GOOD!" When they entered the kitchen, she saw that the boys really did try and help their grandmother this morning. There was pancake mix all over the place and her mom was looking a little rough.

"Good morning mija! How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Oh I slept fine," she lied. "So you let the boys help you make breakfast huh?"

Her mother just looked at her and gave her a stern look. "Yes I did and remind me next time not to let them no matter how many times they ask or give me those dern cute puppy dog eyes. Did you teach them that? You used to do it all the time," her mom said.

Gabi just gave her a small smile. The twins had their dads amazing green eyes. And Calvin was the one that taught them the puppy dog eyes. He used it on her all the time and then after a while the boys started to do it as well. "No mom, it was Calvin. He used to work those eyes of him on me and then he taught it to them," she said looking over at Xander and Drew already at the table eating a stack of pancakes.

Marisela Montez just looked at her daughter. She had been through more than anyone should have to go through at her age. As young as she was, the lines of time and stress were starting to show on her face. Gabi needed to get out.

"Hey mija, how about you eat your breakfast and go get ready for the day? Call Taylor and go shopping. I'll take the boys and don't you dare say no. You need a break and I want to spend some time with my favorite grandsons," she said

"Ma, they're your only grandsons and no. I still have a few boxes that need to be unpacked and some that need to be packed up for storage. I can't keep all those things from high school up while we're here. They just bring back too many memories," she replied.

"I don't care. You have all summer to do that. And you need to spend some time with Taylor. After next month you two won't be able to hang out with each other without Chad being there. So go eat and shower and I'll call her," Marisela demanded.

Gabi knew that there was no arguing with her mother and she did want to hang out with Taylor. It had been far too long. Besides, she needed to get her dress for the upcoming nuptials between her two long time friends Chad and Taylor. So she smiled at her mom and told her that she would go. She needed some girl time anyway.

After the most amazing breakfast made my her boys and mother, Gabi went to take a nice hot shower, washing away any signs of sleepiness from her body. As soon as she got out she got a phone call from the one and only Taylor.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! How come your mom had to call and tell me that you were back in town? What happened to "Ok Taylor, I'll call you as soon as I get back so we can go do something"? How long have you been back in good ol' Albuquerque?" Taylor yelled.

"Tay, calm down. I just got in yesterday and I was doing a lot of unpacking. I really was going to call you but I was super busy. Anyways, where are we going to go today? I'm in dire need of shopping time," she explained.

"That's my Brie! Anyways, we need to take you to get your dress fitted and then accessory shopping. We have all day from what your mom tells me, but before that I was thinking some chill time at the spa?" Taylor said, a hint of excitement in her voice at the mention of the spa.

"Ok that sounds perfect. I'll be ready in an hour. You can come pick me up then,"

"Alright I'll see you then!" Taylor squealed and the two hung up.

Gabi continued to get ready deciding to wear a pair of denim Bermuda shorts and a very cute top from Forever 21 with s simple pair of white flip flops, or chanclas as her mom liked to call them. She decided on keeping her hair long hair wavy and then pulling it into a side pony. She added a little bit of light make-up and was ready with ten minutes to spare.

She decided to help her mom get the boys ready for their big day. They were going to see a movie and then go to Chuck E. Cheeses for lunch. She warned her mom to not give them excessive amounts of dark colored drinks or lots of candy or she was just going to be asking for it. Her mom just laughed and told Gabi not to worry so much and let her spoil her only grandkids.

They heard the front door open and a very loud Taylor yelling Gabriella's name. "BRIE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU? GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND SAY HELLO TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Gabi couldn't help but laugh. Even though she was yelling like a maniac, she couldn't help but love her best friend. She kissed her boys goodbye and warned them not to give their nana too much trouble or they'd be in for it when she got home. She made her way downstairs and Taylor almost tackled her to the ground.

"Whoa Taylor! You're kind of cutting of my air supply," she managed to get out. Taylor had a death grip on her.

Taylor laughed before she let her go. "I just missed you girl! It's been a long time since we got to do this. I'm super excited. But I have to tell you one thing. And don't get mad. On second thought, I won't tell you because if I do then you won't want to come," she spit out.

Gabi just looked at Taylor as if she had grown another head right there on the spot. "Hey Tay did you have like massive amounts of coffee before you came over?" she asked.

"No, but I know you probably won't like what I'm going to tell you so I'm just going to wait till we're in the car on our way to the dress shop."

"You know what I don't think I'll even care at this point. I just need to go shopping!" Gabi exclaimed dragging Taylor out to her car.

As soon as they were in and off to their destination Taylor started to talk. "Ok so you said this wasn't going to get you down, but we're going to meet someone or should I say some people there," she explained.

Gabriella looked totally and completely at ease so Taylor continued. They were about two blocks from the store. "Well you see, Chad's best man is in town too and he needs to get fitted for his tux and since I told Chad our plans, he decided to get his best mans stuff out of the way too and then maybe lunch." Still Gabi's face held no signs of worry.

"Oh well that's cool. I can meet the guy who I'll be spending scads of time with over the next month. So what's his name?" she asked.

Taylor pulled up to the store and was about to say his name when Gabi saw him. Standing right there next to her curly headed friend was Chad's best friend.

"It's Troy." Gabi breathed.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! But do not worry! I will have Chapter six up tomorrow no matter what. Nothing will stop me from getting it out there so you won't have to wait for the fateful meeting between our two favorite characters! So let me know what you guys think!! Oh and I'm looking for a beta…if anyone is interested let me know!! I need some credibility though, no little teenagers that think they can do the job. Sorry guys, but I want this to be the best fic I've written and I just need someone whose experienced! So yea leave me reviews!!!

Dee


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I know...you can go ahead and throw stones at me...but I have good reason. Well when school started in August I had this chapter pretty much done. There was a few tweaks here and there that I wanted to make...but essentially done. Well flash forward two weeks and I'm in the student center on campus, talking to my friends that I hadn't seen since high school and I pull out my laptop to do some homework and whats there???? A BIG FAT CRACK ON THE SCREEN. It was a tablet pc so the screen was what made the computer!! It looked like somebody had taken a gun and shot it. So I sent it off because I had warrenty on it and then three months later I still hadn't gotten in back. So I called them up and was like "Hey whats the deal??" and they said they couldn't fix it and they were going to send me a check for the price that I paid on the computer. Which meant that everything I had was GONE. Yep GONE. Music, movies, documents,pictures, all gone. So yea. When I got the new one, school was in full swing (and close to being done) so I never had time to rewrite the chapter. It's close to what I has originally...maybe not as good...but I hope you enjoy!

And I don't own high school musical nor the characters.

* * *

Something Like You- Chapter 6

Chad Danforth had a habit or trying to be sneaky. And today seemed like the perfect opportunity for him to do exactly that. When his fiancé had told him that she and Gabriella were going to get Gabi fitted for her maid of honor dress, he knew that it was about time that his two best friends needed to meet again.

He talked his soon to be wife into allowing his best man, Troy Bolton to tag along so that he could get fitted for his tux. Taylor however was very reluctant about the whole situation, and after several minutes of begging and convincing, she said yes.

So here they were at dress shop waiting for Taylor and as Troy only knew it, her maid of honor. Yes, Chad didn't even tell Troy that his ex-girlfriend that dumped him almost five years ago was going to be his partner in their wedding. In Chad's defense, he thought that it would be a nice little surprise for him.

"So Chad who is the maid of honor? Do I know her? Is she hot?" asked a very nervous Troy. Chad had only told him an hour ago that he was going to get fitted for his tux after they got the maid of honor fitted for her dress.

"Troy! Chill man. They're here."

Troy was in complete and utter shock when he saw her. Gabriella Montez. His high school sweetheart and the girl that broke his heart.

'How could I have been so stupid? Of course she would be the maid of honor! Her and Taylor are only best friends. Man, she's just as beautiful as I remember her…' his thoughts were interrupted by Taylor coming up to him and hugging him and whispering into his ear.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. I wanted to but it was all Chad's idea. Blame him," she whispered. She then spoke out loud "So how have you been Troy?"

Gabi looked at the two with thoughts completely swirling her head. She hadn't seen this man in almost five years and yet here he was. Right in front of her.

"I'm doing good. I took a little break from LA life to come down here and get some of this wedding stuff settled," he responded. He then took a look over at Gabriella and noticed that she looked a little nervous. "Hey Gabi. How have you been doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

She just looked at him and realized that there was no need to be scared. He was going to get married. He had moved on and so had she. She smiled at him and said, "Hey Troy, I've been doing well. Just graduated from NYU and now I'm here for the summer."

They both stood there just looking at each other before Troy went up to her and hugged her. It took all four of them by surprise, especially Troy. He wasn't one to just go up to people and hug them.

"I've missed you Brie," he whispered in her ear.

A light blush crept up into her cheeks. She had missed just being in his arms. They didn't hold onto each other for long, it was just a friendly hug, but a hug none the less.

She gave him a small smile and said "Me too."

The quartet continued with the greetings before they all went into the shop. Since Gabi was the maid of honor, she was going to be special and have a dress different than all the other bridesmaids. It was going to be the same color, but a different style. While Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor's younger sister where going to have halter dresses, she was going to have a strapless one.

Things at the shop were not going good. The guys were starting to get bored sitting there doing nothing but shake their heads at all the dresses that didn't look good and Taylor and Gabi were starting to get really frustrated. Every dress that Gabi had tried on didn't seem to fit her right or the dress wasn't available in the deep red that was the theme for the wedding. After several dresses later, she finally came out in the perfect dress.

She looked like something out of a bridal magazine. The dress clung to the top part of her body and the color made her skin glow. To Troy she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

'_Wow. She's only gotten more beautiful these past couple of years. Why did I let her go? I could have gone after her! Nice one there Troy, you big idiot,_' he thought.

"Oh my God Gabi! This one fits you perfectly! And the color is just amazing! This is defiantly going to have to be your dress. Right guys?"

Troy was brought out of his thoughts by Chad nudging him in the ribs. Troy let out a small cough, "Oh yea, That's defiantly the perfect dress. You look beautiful in it Brie," he said.

A light blush crept up Gabriella's cheeks. "Uh thanks Troy. So I guess this is the one! It's a little too long, so we'll have to get it tailored," she said shyly.

"Ok. So if that's it, let's go. We've been here for forever and I'm starving!!" Chad exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes at his sudden, but normal desire to eat.

"So Gabi, how's everything been going for you? I mean I hear what Tay tells me when you guys talked on the phone, but I want to know straight from you. It's been far too long and I can't go on this long without talking to my little sis!" Chad asked after they had arrived at a locally owned restaurant. It had been one of the gang's favorite places to hang out when they where in school.

"Well I've been okay. You know I graduated a few days ago. But I'm back for the summer. I got my degree in teaching and I'm looking into an arts school in California," she explained. "It's something I've wanted to do for a few years now, and hopefully it's something that will happen. And if it does then mom's going to move out there with us."

Chad knew better than to ask about the "us". He felt that it was best left quiet. He knew all about Drew and Xander, they were after all in the wedding and Taylor was Gabi's best friend. Troy would find out sooner or later.

But in Troy's mind, his thoughts were already reeling. '_Us? Is she married? I don't see a wedding ring…maybe she's engaged…_'

"Oh well that would be amazing if you moved out to California. Where's the school at?" asked Taylor.

"It's in L.A.!" Gabi squealed. "I'll be in the same city as you guys! Can you believe it? I really hope that I get this job."

Taylor could not hold her excitement any longer. She jumped up from her chair and went to hug Gabriella. "This is so amazing! Oh I really hope that you get the job too! We won't be so far apart now!" she exclaimed.

Troy continued to sit in silence as two of his best friends celebrated (well at the fact that she would be close by) with his ex-girlfriend. Still thoughts continued to swirl in his head. '_I really hope that she gets that job. She deserves to be happy. And who knows, maybe with this can give them the opportunity to become friends again…_'

"So Troy, what about you? You seem awfully quiet. How've things been going for you and your fiancé?" asked Gabi.

That brought Troy out of his thoughts instantly. 'Does no one watch the news anymore?'

"Um, I don't have a fiancé. Did you not watch the news?" he asked. "We broke it off. She made up the whole story about the proposal, and I told her that if she was going to act like that then we were done. So I told her we were done."

'Oh' was all that she could say. She couldn't believe her ears. She wanted so badly to just go and hug him.

"But let's not talk about me right now. We're all here to celebrate an actual wedding between two people how couldn't be more perfect for each other," he said raising his glass of beer.

"Here, here. To my beautiful soon-to-be wife Taylor, I still can't believe that you agreed to go out with me after the championship that one year, but I'm glad that you did. I love you babe."

"I love you too Chad," she whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Aww you guys. Can you believe how long ago that was? I mean, that was the beginning of it all for us. The decathlon, the game, the musical…"

"The year that I'll never forget," Troy interrupted. He looked Gabriella straight in the eyes as he said it, and it gave her a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time; one that she never even felt with Calvin. To be honest, it scared her a little bit.

"To friendships," Taylor said.

'To more than friendships' Troy thought. He was having a lot of feeling rushing back to him and it overwhelmed him. Who cares if she's married? He knew that he had to talk to Brie and he had to do it fast or else he could lose whatever they had, even if it was just that friendship now, for good.

* * *

So I hope you liked it! Leave those reviews!! You know I love them! and in case you didn't well now you know. lol. So go on and hit the blue button in the corner!!!

Thanks Dee


End file.
